


Homecoming

by dcisamtyler



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, F/M, School Dances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28488741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dcisamtyler/pseuds/dcisamtyler
Summary: While you "chaperone" a school dance, an amused Lilith learns that you used to go to school at Baxter High... and that you were a cheerleader, much to your chagrin.
Relationships: Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith/Reader
Kudos: 21





	Homecoming

Directly outside of the Baxter High gymnasium, you curled your leg into your body and leaned sideways against the back of a bench, eyes lingering on the brunette woman next to you. 

Not that the woman would completely notice, of course. She faced straight ahead, her infamous red lips in a pout, her mind no doubt shuffling through different ways to charm you out of the hallway and back to your cottage. She tossed you a look before returning her gaze to the outdated poster in front of you – a red poster advertising the homecoming dance happening in the gym. 

You held back a giggle at the woman’s dramatics. This is how she tended to be, after all. 

You glanced around before reaching for her hand, thumb soft on the back of it. Even though you ached for more – to reach out and caress the woman’s cheek, to press your lips against hers – this is all you could do while you were in public. Unless you wanted to risk being seen, of course. You tilted your head and laughed lightly. “Shouldn’t we be with the rest of the chaperones, Lilith?” 

Lilith grinned, blue eyes sparkling under the light. Without moving to face you, she played with your fingers. “Well, clearly, they’re managing just fine without us.” 

At the velvet sound of Lilith’s voice, warmth spread throughout your body. You nodded, falling into a soft smirk. Lilith was not going to budge. She despised young children – especially the teenagers of Baxter High, but she despised the clueless adult mortals of the town even more. 

You didn’t like this gig either, but without Lilith, you would still be inside, standing around the punch bowl with creepy Larry from the math department and Nancy, the principal’s assistant. You were too good – too morally sound to lie your way out of it. Lilith was too in love with you to let you suffer through it alone. 

Not that it made the night any better, of course. 

You reached for the Styrofoam cup on the ledge next to you and took the final sip of your apple cider. Hot and secretly spiked with just the right amount of Fireball, it reached your tongue with a kick, making you hum softly. 

Lilith turned towards you and tutted, teasing, “Not quite appropriate for a teacher to be drinking on school grounds, is it?”

“It’s not appropriate for me to do this, either,” you retorted. You leaned forward and pressed your lips to Lilith’s in a warm apple-flavored kiss. While you acted like it would continue, it lasted as quickly as it started, making Lilith whine a bit - something she didn’t do often as a demoness. 

You stood up and smoothed out your outfit. Falling into a bright smile, you extended a hand towards the other brunette, a newfound warmth and confidence running through your veins. After all, they didn’t need you in the gym. They would hardly notice that you were gone. “Let’s go for a walk.” 

Surprised by your taking charge, Lilith quickly agreed and let you lead her outside, her heels clicking on the linoleum floor. 

Together in the crisp autumn air, you walked the small track that circled the school’s main building. When you reached a trophy case, Lilith stopped at one of the pictures, noticing a familiar face staring back at her, albeit a bit younger. She turned to you, jabbing a black fingernail towards the glass. “Is that… you?” 

Sure enough, in the picture was you a younger you clutching a pair of red pom-poms in front of the football field surrounded by that year’s football team. Lilith’s jaw dropped as she fell into a toothy grin. “You didn’t tell me you were a cheerleader.” 

Embarrassed, you pursed your lips. “Cheer captain, actually.” 

Lilith squeezed your hand. “That’s adorable, darling. Look at you, you haven’t aged one bit.” 

You shook your head in mock disbelief, biting back an embarrassed smile. You certainly felt you had over the years. Sure, your face stayed the same, but she had to fight to regain her confidence from those years. 

Turning away from the trophy case, you wondered if the "you" from high school would be proud of you now. You raised an eyebrow at your girlfriend. “You know, you should see me in my old uniform. I’m pretty sure it still fits.” 

Lilith’s eyes widened at the idea of it. Surely, it was a bit of a stereotype, but it sounded like a dream, a sort of fantasy. She pulled you close, mouth terribly close to your ear and whispered, “I’d love to.”


End file.
